<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a few of my favourite things by budd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220444">a few of my favourite things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd'>budd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i'm taking my journal to the bathroom [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cliche, Domestic Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Life, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Valentine's Day, i swear i didn't mean to, like so incredibly cliche, sorry for taking over the sc tag btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In their newly purchased cottage, David and Patrick celebrate their first Valentine's Day together post-honeymoon.</p><p><a href="https://languageoflove.tumblr.com/post/642213419132567552/valentines-dayromance-prompts">#42</a>: "First Valentine's Day as a married couple."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i'm taking my journal to the bathroom [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a few of my favourite things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/gifts">egoanesthesia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>42.  First Valentines as a married couple for David and Patrick!!</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>thank you for the number, cris! i honestly don't have too much to say for this one except that i had a lovely time writing it despite the clichés and i hope you enjoy reading it just as much, if not more &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>  <s>i apologise for the length, or lack thereof</s></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David plucks a strawberry from the edible bouquet Patrick ever so graciously purchased for him. He reaches over, snatching the bowl of microwaved Candy Melts from his embrace. "Mine." David smirks, holding the chocolate filled vessel flush against his body as he dips the aforementioned strawberry into the rich, creamy liquid with slow discontentment. He makes sure to keep his eyes locked with his husband's the entire time.</p><p>"That's not fair!" Patrick pouts, crossing his arms over his chest, although he'd <i>much</i> rather continue to study the way David's mouth works around the ripe fruit practically drowning in the bitterness the dark chocolate has to offer. </p><p>"What's not fair, honey?" Asks David deviously once he's finished with the berry, plopping the leaves into a freshly washed bowl intended to be used for popcorn. </p><p>Patrick lets his limbs unfold themselves, gesturing wildly; he's never been one to talk with his hands, that is, until he met David. </p><p>Prior to him, they were shoved so deep into the front pockets of his Levi's he'd give himself denim burn several times a day. Now, however, it's a red flag if his arms <i>aren't</i> gratuitously flapping in the air between them.</p><p>"You only let me eat one before you took them away… <i>again</i>!"</p><p>David chuckles at Patrick's passion for sharing food. "If you want more, all you have to do is ask."</p><p>"I have asked," Patrick begins. "On several different occasions, actually." His tone is matter-of-fact, voice laced with a tart teasing.</p><p>Moments later, a wet stripe is being licked up Patrick's earlobe by none other than David, of course. "Kiss me."</p><p>"What?" Don’t get him wrong, Patrick is <i>always</i> down to kiss is life partner, however, the newly found dominance throws him off guard as it creates a new, unexpected, path for the night.</p><p>"Kiss me, Brewer." The heat radiating off of David's tongue is enough to send goosebump worthy shivers up from the base of Patrick's spine. </p><p>"You know, you're a Brewer now, too."</p><p>Rolling his eyes, David pulls back to redirect his laser-like gaze into Patrick's whiskey orbs. "Keep reminding me of our <i>nuptials</i> and I won't be for long." </p><p>"That's the eleventh time you've threatened to divorce me in the last five months, but I must say, I'm oddly flattered," Patrick seizes the bowl from David's hands after successfully distracting him. "Gotcha!" </p><p>He leaps up off the couch, effectively taking hold of the fruit filled vase on his way to their kitchen. "Make it twelve!" David yells, following Patrick's trail.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you'd like to see the rest of the prompts and/or submit one yourself, do so <a href="https://languageoflove.tumblr.com/post/642213419132567552/valentines-dayromance-prompts">here</a> </p><p>you can also find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/twysands">twitter</a>, too!</p><p>don't forget to leave a comment/kudos and all that jazz if you liked what you read &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>